


I Can Be Your Hero

by zoellick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter never thought that he was a hero. But he'd never been in Draco's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd, so there's gonna be a lot of mistakes. ;))
> 
> Also the title was taken from Hero by Enrique Iglesias as it was stuck in my head all day.

Harry wasn’t a hero. Well, at least he didn’t think he was a hero. However, to Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter could be the closest thing to a superhero that he’d ever meet. He definitely knew that there would never be another like him.

 

Draco could feel those soaring flames brushing his cheek, softly and sweetly like a mother would her child. But the ominous undertone burned against his pale skin. The heat, unbearable in every sense, sneered at Draco, washing over him, reaching every part of him. And the noise. The crackling echoed inside Draco’s ears, and continued to resonate in his brain. It was loud and violent and only made the terror Draco was feeling ten times worse. The fear, as an entity in itself, spread across Draco like the plague in Europe. It started small, but as soon as it started, everything crippled and it destroyed the rest, resulting in complete control to the enemy. Draco surrendered to the terror, giving up and letting it consume him whole. Mostly, (and most embarrassingly) Draco felt his arms, tightly secured around the waist of Harry fucking Potter. He was clinging on for dear life as Potter saved him from the burning flames. 

 

Draco wasn’t a hero. Everyone knew he wasn’t a hero. However, to Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy was brave and the closest thing to a Gryffindor a Slytherin could ever be. He definitely knew there would never be another like him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Draco had said. The air was cold and blustery and he knew it was due to snow. 

Harry sighed and looked up into grey eyes, “For what?”

Draco smiled at Harry. “Everything.” Harry smiled back.


End file.
